Ace
Ace (darkdetective25, darkdetective26) is a forumer fighting on the Light Side. Their flipside is Cassius. Ace hails from an alternate timeline, having shifted into the land of the forums from a universe in which their ignorant past self destroyed the world. They were part of a group of survivors tasked with creating a new universe, but they betrayed and abandoned the rest of them by escaping into a new timeline, not wanting to follow the rules of their "corrupt world". This Ace should not be confused with the Ace that created Team Plasma. Appearance Coincidentally, this Ace and the other Ace (now known as Clear) are both television-headed cyborgs. Ace looks exactly like a normal human, except for their head, which has been replaced by a grey vintage TV, complete with antennae and knobs. The screen is permanently set to display static due to magical interference, but displays black and white bars and glows yellow if Ace is feeling in the mood for murder. As mentioned before, the rest of their body is human. They are shorter than average for their age, which is currently unknown. They're well-built and lean, but they weigh a lot more than they look. Their skin is very pale. Ace wears an oversized, faded yellow jacket somewhat resembling a detective's trench coat, always left unzipped. It has a lot of pockets, both on the inside and outside, which Ace keeps a ton of knives in. Like, A TON of them. On the inside, they wear a graphic white t-shirt with red paint splatters on it that resemble bloody bullet holes. They wear black jeans and red sneakers. When tapping into the part of their consciousness that hosts part of the Void, Ace's screen cracks, causing many tendrils of darkness that act like limbs to come out of the crack. In addition to that, the entire left side of their body becomes consumed by shadows, and their left arm turns into a mass of darkness that can be shaped into things and used as a weapon. Personality Ace is known to be rather goofy and silly, often not taking serious situations, well, seriously. They are a self-proclaimed master of bad puns, and is also a bit of a trickster. The voluntary comic relief of possibly any thread, they purposely act useless at times, acting like dead weight. While initially seeming like a nice enough guy, they're actually really into homicide, despite having a detective aesthetic. They talk about murders a lot, and might commit one themselves from time to time just for kicks. Ace hates boredom, and will often just mess with people to spice things up a little. They're pretty egotistical, too. Despite being kind of a loser, they seem to care a lot about others and the fate of the world, but have simply learned to put sentiment aside for "the good of everyone in the long run". They are rather mysterious, and has an enigmatic past and unknown ties to Cassius. When not goofing off, they're actually trying their best, and just really wants to be helpful to someone. As the forum's unofficial Cabbage Detective (and resident Trash Man), they care a lot about justice and will not show mercy to anyone who breaks "their rules". Ace tends to lie and trick people a lot, and often acts borderline sociopathic, though it's probably just for the sake of an edgy emo teen joke. Bonus: If you remove their jacket, they have a black, white, and red color scheme. Except, Ace cares a lot about their stupid yellow jacket. #Thejacketdidnothingwrong2k17 Ace thinks that it should be socially acceptable to have breakfast for all three meals of the day. (IHop is love, IHop is life.) Powers wip Category:Forumer Category:Light Side Category:Non-Binary Category:Alive Category:Characters